Orpheous's Grand Adventure chapter one
by blkaura64
Summary: the first of many chapters in his quest to save the world


Orpheous's Grand Adventure chapter 1

It started on my 10th birthday, the most incredible journey in history that took me years to complete.

"Wake up honey its your big day," said my mom as she gentley nudged me awake.

"Oh crud oh crud oh crud!" I screamed as i realized what today was, today was the day was the day I'd get my first pokemon from proffessor Elm at his lab in New Bark Town.

I rushed to get dressed as fast as an arcanaine runs then my Mom says "its only 7am you have plenty of time to make it to New Bark Town. its only a 3 hour walk to professor Elms lab.

"I know Mom im just so eager to get my first pokemon."

"I know dear here i got you a birthday pressent"

I open up the box and in it is a Pokegear the most versatile device for a travling trainer, a brand new back pack, a few pairs of clothes and a journal. then i put everything into the backpack and my mom says to me "so how do you like everything."

I reply "I dont like it I really love it and you and you already put yours and Dads numbers in the pokegear right." "Yes dear I got the map expansion as well, but I couldnt afford the radio expansion though."

"Thats ok mom thanks for the gifts well I better get over to the lab see ya."

"Take care orpheous i love you"

"I love you to" and i gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and walk out the door. As I head out the door i hear a beeping coming from my bag. Quickly i srcramble through my bag and whip out my pokegear and behold its my dad. awsering the phone i continue walking down thhe road "hey dad," i said. "whats up im on my way to professor elms lab."

"I know son, its just i wanted to wish you luck in your endeavor to be a Pokemon trainer. If your ever in Verdanturf you should come see me."

"Kay dad if im ever out there see ya."

"Bye"

As I hang up the phone somthing rubs against my leg I yell startled and look down. "Oh your a pokemon arent you I hav'nt seen many pokemon you know do to most of them being scared of humans in these parts."

"Shinx shin shi sshinx" it says to me. I countinue walking down the path to proffessor elms lab I hear a rumbling noise from far away and swarms of pokemon start fleeing past me and the little pokemon that was rubbing my leg starts cowering behind a tree I run towards it not knowing what im doing and pick it up and held it as tight as possible until the satmpede died down.

"Are you alright little guy" I said after the stampede stopped.

"Shinx" it said while nodding its head. Just then a buzzing noise can be heard coming closer and closer just then a swarm of beedrill with red eyes came and tried to attack me. I scooped up the pokemon and took off running. I ran faster than I knew I could and before I knew it i was at tojho mountain backed against the side of the mountain. Then I hear an outrageosly loud roar and a tingling sensation through my body and see a big figure jump before me and shocked the beedrill and I blacked out.

As I came to I noticed the sound of water rushing nearby and a tall figure stood before me "Hello" he said in a deep voice "my name is Giovanni," he helped me to a sitting position, "I heard the rucus out side the cave I rushed out and found you unconcious holding on to that shinx whom I might add has refused to leave your side."

"Oh so its a shinx I didnt know what it was called."

Shinx looked up and smiled at me adoringly "shinx shin shinx shin shin shhinx" it said and proceded to sit in my lap.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Orpheous is my name sir."

"You know shinx arent common in either Kanto or Jhoto."

"Huh i didnt know that uh by the way where are we."

"That my boy is a good question We are in a cave behind the world famous Tojho falls."

"That but i cant have ran that far when the beedrill were chasing me."

"What beedrill huh they are aggressive in the wild."

"Yeah i know the news reports have been telling us that migration season has come for them and to stay as far away as possibble but it was strange they came outta nowhere and tried to kill me. Wait what about my mom shes probably freaking out by now!"

"Don't worry my boy I already called her from your pokegear she said its okay and that I should escort you to professor Elms lab in the morning."

"Tomorrow why tomorrow I want to go get my first pokemon today," I said to Geovani.

"But Orpheous your mom said to let you rest a little bit and besides its already 1900hrs, oh I mean seven p.m. and my gengar is tired its used flash to many times today he needs to rest."

"Oh is that why its bright in the cave."

"Yeah it is, GENGAR CMON OUT ITS TIME FOR BED." Geovani proceded to toss me a pillow and as I caught it a long shadowy figure emerged from underneath the the ground. "Gengar return," Geovanni declared and a red light surrounded the figure and it vanished into the pokeball Geovanni was holding. "So i guess we'll go to bed now you two go to bed now theres a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

"Alright guess I'll go to bed as well" I said.

"Shinx" it said as it laid down right beside me.

"So shinx are you alone" I said to it.

"Shinx" it said while nodding.

"Do you have a trainer."

"Shin" it said shaking its head and me and shinx fell asleep next to each other.

As I awoke the next morning it was bright inside the tunnel and Giovanni was missing I stood up and looked around for him "shinx shin shinx" the pokemon said to me.

"Well good morning shinx."

"Ah your up orpheous would you like some breakfast."

"Yes I would how about you shinx."

"Shinx" it said nodding its head.

"You know that shinx has taken I liking to you."

"Shinx" it said and nuzzled against my leg.

"Heres a couple of sitrus berries for you Orpheous and some pokemon food for you shinx."

"Giovanni what are you doing in the the tojho falls any ways."

"Not important my boy not important whatsoever."

"But i think..."

"Just drop it its not important. lets get going shall we."

"Yeah ok I guess."

"Gengar come on out," out popped the long dark pokemon

"Gengar" it said.

"Gengar take the boy out first I'll meet you outside," as he said that gengar scooped me and shinx up and whisked us to the entrance of the cave in a matter of minutes and placed us down gently right outside the cave and it flew back inside and a few minutes later gengar came back out holding Giovanni and it placed him down as well.

"Gengar return" and once again gengar was ingulfed in red light. "So you two ready to fly" said Giovanni.

"Fly? what do you mean...on a..pokemon?"

"Yes my dear boy i will personally escort you to New Bark Town on the back of this fellow. C'mon out tropius" he exclaimed as he threw the ball into the air and a giant mostly green figure with an enourmously long neck and two palm tree branch like wings and what look like fruit hanging from its chin materialized before me and let out a moan.

"Um so we are gonna ride this."

"Yes my boy I caught this while I was in the Hoenn region doing some research. So lets get going up you two go." He said as he lifted both me and shinx up upon the behemoth known as tropius and he jupmed up and put his arms around us and yelled "tropius fly up" and with that it started to flap its huge leafy wings and lifted the three of us into the air and we soared passed my home in Laryinx town and then I saw New Bark towns huge windmill on top of proffessor Elms house and we started decending into the center of new bark town and finally we land suprisingly gently. "Well my young lad I must be going to the Whirlpool islands now" Giovanni said as me and shinx dismounted from tropius "tropius fly" and it flapped its palm tree wings and flew up into the sky and outta sight.

Then I began to walk to proffesor elms lab with shinx "hey shinx do you want to journey together once I become a registered trainer and I can catch you?"

"SHINX" it said with excitement as we finally approached the door to the lab.

As I reached for the handle to professor elms lab I was stunned to see a red haired boy walk towards the back of the outside of the lab and proceeded inside the lab. Quickly I was greeted by a portly brown haired man "Hello my name is proffessor Birch, Professor Elm is out on some urgent buisness and I'm visiting from Hoenn"

"Oh yeah my dad mentioned something about Birch from hoenn. I moved from hoenn a while ago." I said as I said that the back door to the lab opened up and through it came a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair and a tall boulder like boy with a pair of dark blue sunglasses and an afro.

"Oh cindy and mark Im glad you could join us this is uh you didnt tell me your name boy" when he said that shinx poked its head from behind my legs. "uh who's this little fella."

"This is shinx we kinda bonded over some crazy events and im orpheous by the way." I replied.

"Oh hes soooooo cuute" said Cindy.

"Ugh can we just choose our pokemon so I get out of this town I mean we decided to wait till HE got here." Mark complained.

THUD THUD THUD CRASHHHHHHH BOOM a giant bull like creature with its eyes glowing red came charging through the back door and a toothpick like man holding on to its abdomen with giant circular glasses on his head. "HELP ME PLEAASSE" as the massive beast began to attempt to buck him off.

"Go Francis use force palm" said Birch and he threw a white sphere up in the air and it popped open with a large sumo wrestler like creature with massive hands emerged from the ball and placed its palm against the beasts head and a tiny BOOM and it flew backwards and the toothpick like man let go as the bull hit the wall with him behind it.

"Im ok im just a little buised" the man said as Francis lifted the the bull and placed it outside.


End file.
